Project Abstract The University of Illinois (UI) Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (VDL) is a full service, AAVLD accredited, all species, reference laboratory. UI VDL is a member of the VET-LIRN, and we are one of the labs involved in several VET-LIRN activities including iSeq-sequencing projects of food-borne pathogens, providing isolates for WGS MiSeq sequencing project as a source lab, participation on antimicrobial resistance pilot project. Both conventional and real-time PCR are used to verify bacterial isolates, and whole genome sequencing is also utilized for identification of bacterial isolates. Currently, the UI VDL has aging automatic nucleic acid extractors that are prone to frequent issues. The UI VDL heavily relies on automatic nucleic acid extractors for molecular testing, two of which are currently out of service because of instrument issues; the remaining instruments are about ten years old. Upgrading the current equipment at UI VDL will significantly increase our testing capacity for routine case investigation and surveillance coordinated by Vet- LIRN.